


Fanvid: Blinding

by wand3rlust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3rlust/pseuds/wand3rlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANVID:<br/>Anna has visions of Dean Winchester being rescued from Hell and that’s where her adventure begins. She escapes from the hospital, is rescued from some demons by Ruby and introduced to Sam and Dean. Castiel tracks them down, but not for long because Anna zaps him away. At this point they all realize they should figure out who Anna really is what the angels want with her.</p><p>Music: “Blinding” by Florence and the Machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Blinding

@Youtube: <http://youtu.be/mxuEfYD0YTA>  
@Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/48421345>  
@Tumblr: <http://wand3rlust.tumblr.com/post/30437038963/fandom-supernatural-ship-anna-ruby-dean-cas>

[Blinding (An Anna/Ruby and Dean/Cas SPN fanvid)](http://vimeo.com/48421345) from [Melissa M](http://vimeo.com/euphoniesvids) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
